Time out
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Barnaby retourne à sa vie de héros et si ses raisons étaient plus sentimentales que le devoir de sauver des vies?


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : Persévérance.

Notes inutiles : Me voici sur un nouveau fandom. J'avoue que j'ai été surprise par le nombre faible de fanfics sur le fandom.

* * *

Barnaby ouvrait grand les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ? Il n'y croyait pas. Lui qui avait cru que Kotetsu avait raccroché à cause de sa fille et de sa perte progressive de ses pouvoirs. Le voilà revenu en seconde ligue, avec une minute de pouvoir. Dix mois et il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre du tigre sauvage qu'il prétendait être. Il lâchait un soupir. Il était vraiment trop bête. Il allait être en danger. Il se précipitait pour lui venir en aide, car le connaissant, son ancien partenaire se mettrait dans une situation fâcheuse. Il remettait ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait pleuré devant la tombe de son ancienne gouvernante. Celle qui avait détenu la vérité sur son passé. Il prenait ses clés et fonçait au centre-ville. Comme prévu, il était sur le point de s'écraser sur la voiture. Comme si Saito avait senti son retour. Il récupérait son armure et allait sauver son partenaire. Il avait un sourire en voyant le regard surpris de son ami. Pour l'homme à la chevelure dorée, c'était amusant de le voir ainsi. Bien entendu, il n'était pas si lourd que cela, donc. Il le déposait sur le sol après l'avoir sauvé.

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu arrêtais ?  
-Kaede est d'accord, puis je suis un héros, je resterai un héros tant qu'il restera un peu de pouvoir en moi.  
-Elle contrôle son pouvoir ?  
-Plus ou moins, tout dépend de celui qu'elle a copié. Certains sont vraiment compliqués. »

Le blond roulait des yeux. Si on lui avait dit qu'il inquiéterait pour une gamine, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais elle était la fille de son collègue, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait pas mal de choses de lui. Il soupirait et le voyait s'interroger sur sa présence.

« On est partenaire, si tu recommences, je recommence, c'est aussi simple que cela. On est un duo.  
-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me sauver comme une demoiselle en détresse. C'est vexant pour l'homme que je suis.  
-Alors essaye d'être plus prudent Tiger.  
-Oui Bunny. »

Baranaby avait aussi appris à s'habituer au sobriquet affectif de son collègue. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on l'associait à un petit animal dit mignon. Si c'était dû à ses sauts ou design de son armure, il n'allait pas accepter qu'un autre le nomme de cette manière. Il râlait déjà quand son duo le faisait. Il croisait les bras et marchait en direction de la camionnette. Saito parlait sans qu'on puisse l'entendre. C'était fou, comme cet homme parlait bas. Il savait déjà ce qu'il disait, qu'il était content de son retour et tout le bazar. S'il était là, c'était avant tout, parce que Tiger lui avait manqué. Son sourire, ses mots maladroits, ses moments où tu pouvais lui dire tout sans que personne d'autre le sache et avant tout son goût pour l'aventure. Même si le lapin était le premier à lui faire la morale à propos de cela. Il s'installait sur le siège de la camionnette. Comme il n'était pas héros, il se demandait comment il rentrerait à nouveau dans le bâtiment où les héros se ressemblaient. Il sortait de la camionnette, sachant que sa voiture serait sûrement reconduite au garage au-dessous du bâtiment par un agent. Il pouvait voir son partenaire passer devant lui avec ces collègues. Il se sentait un peu à part par rapport au plus vieux. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de venir. Il était présenté brièvement à la seconde ligue, qui connaissait déjà la réputation de l'homme qui avait battu le record du héros légendaire, Super Legend. Il était un peu plus à l'aise à présent. Il entrait dans l'espace de la seconde ligue, un peu curieux de ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Pas grand chose de moins que la première ligue, même si leurs actions étaient moins dangereuse. Ce qui rassurait un peu le jeu homme aux lunettes polygonales. Il travaillait qu'avec son collègue, rien ne pourrait changer. Même si au départ, il n'était pas très heureux de cette association, il lui devait beaucoup des points qu'il avait gagnés en ligue première. Il souriait ce souvenir. Il s'installait dans un petit siège.

« Comment as-tu su ?  
-On t'a vu à la télévision, et j'étais en train de le regarder chez moi.  
-Je te ferai du riz sauté ce soir, si tu le souhaites, on parlera de ce qui s'est passé entre-temps. Tu seras étonné tout ce que je peux faire, même avec ma limite si petite.  
-J'ai hâte de l'entendre. »

Il voyait le sourire de Kotetsu, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de le revoir. Pour peu qu'il soit affectif, il aurait pris dans les bras. Barnaby n'était pas comme cela. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec son collègue. Il se massait doucement la nuque en grognant un peu. À force de penser comme ça, il allait finir par avoir mal à la tête. Il s'étirait et dirigeait vers l'appareil de musculation dès qu'il recevait son nouveau badge pour entrer dans ce bâtiment. Il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait être en première ligue, mais plus que les points, ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'est connaître son partenaire un peu mieux. Car Tiger savait beaucoup de choses de sa vie à lui. Ce qui avait fait sa vie, son besoin de vengeance, la perte de ses proches, ses doutes, tout, il lui avait fini par tout lui dire et ce qu'il savait de lui, c'est qu'il avait une fille, qu'il perdait ses pouvoirs et qu'il aimait être un héros. Il était un peu perdu, quel homme compliqué. Il commençait à se muscler, il entendait les rires de son duo qui approchait. Il s'installait à ses côtés.

« En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. On se voit plus tard ?  
-Comme promis, Tiger. »

Il le laissait s'éloigner, il pouvait voir Blue rose l'approcher accompagné des héros de première ligue. Que faisait-il chez les secondes ligues ? Il le saurait bien assez vite. Il se stoppait et pris une gourde d'eau qu'il buvait sans faire plus gaffe à ce qu'il l'entourait.

« Barnaby, tu sais que tu peux revenir en première ligue ?  
-Sky High a raison, cela serait bête de gâcher ton don.  
-Je travaille avec Tiger, vous le savez bien.  
-Dire qu'au début, tu aurais fait tout pour t'en débarrasser. Nous sommes enchantés et enchantés de cette perspective.  
-Mais materner cet imbécile n'est pas une bonne idée.  
-Blue Rose, tu dois reconnaître que la seconde ligue est plus raisonnable pour lui.  
-Il se met toujours en danger, si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait sûrement à l'hôpital. On sait bien qu'il n'aime pas y rester.  
-Raison de plus pour rester avec lui. »

Barnaby avait déjà remarqué que la next de glace était sensible au charme de son partenaire. Elle le grondait, car elle n'avait pas trouvé un autre moyen de s'approcher de lui. Elle espérait sûrement que comme lui, il serait plus à même de la protéger, de connaître plus sur sa vie. C'était le cas d'un peu tout le monde dans la première ligue. Il devinait qu'il faisait de même avec la seconde. Il était un peu comme le frère irresponsable à qui on se confiait sans risque. Il les regardait, il savait qu'au fond, ils n'avaient pas tort. Mais il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'était d'être avec lui. Le jeune homme était curieux, c'était dans sa nature de chercher ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi il perdait du pouvoir aussi. Comme le sien était le même, il s'en inquiétait un peu sur la disparition complète de ce dernier. Il lâchait un soupir et allait rejoindre les autres héros de la seconde ligue. Il leur parlait brièvement, il n'en savait pas plus que lui sur le vieil homme. Il n'était pas si âgé. Mais sa barbe taillée lui donnait un aspect mature et chic. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois que vu le caractère du tigre, c'était un peu bizarre. Les spécificités de son collègue le rendaient unique. Il voyait l'heure s'avancer. Il s'attendait à ne rien avoir faire après passé une certaine heure. Les criminels étaient presque civilisés. Il s'attendait à voir son collègue dans sa voiture. Il n'attendait pas plus.

« Bon, je rentre.  
-Bon retour Barnaby.  
-Merci. »

Il laissait les autres seuls, il prenait ses clés et trouvait son collègue devant la voiture rouge. Il aimait cette couleur. Il souriait et saluait vaguement son ami.

« Alors pas envie de monter en ligue première.  
-J'en ai nullement l'attention, je tiens à veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.  
-Bunny, tu es méchant.  
-Réaliste, nuance.  
-Tu as de la chance que j'ai envie de te faire du riz sauté.  
-Quel sera l'accompagnement cette fois.  
-Ah, surprise mon petit Bunny.  
-Monte au lieu de me faire tourner en bourrique.  
-Déstresse, respire.  
-C'est ce que je fais Tiger. »

Barnaby voyait les sourires de son collègue. Il avait ouvert la voiture, maintenant, il pouvait rentrer tranquillement. S'il y avait urgence, on les téléphonerait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kotetsu dormait chez son collègue. La fois où il avait gardé le fils du maire était le commencement d'une espèce cohabitation entre eux. Cela s'était arrêté quand le plus âgé avait décidé de s'occuper du problème de sa fille. Elle devait sûrement être très fière de ce dernier pour le laisser reprendre du service étant donné sa perte progressive de pouvoir. Le blondinet ouvrait la porte de son appartement et déposait les clés sur un la table qui trônait au centre du salon qui semblait vide et pourtant en une pression de bouton, il sortait son lit double. Il s'y installait en lâchant un soupir las. Il pouvait déjà entendre son collègue siffler en faisant sa cuisine. Le jeune homme n'était pas friand du riz, mais avec son ami, il avait appris à l'aimer. Il mettait son bras sur ses yeux. Il avait mal à la tête. Combien de temps avait-il pleuré tout seul ? Trop longtemps sûrement. Il attendait simplement que cela passe. Quand il entendait un verre se poser sur la table. Il se tournait pour regarder Tiger. Il portait un tablier blanc et une douce odeur commençait à se faire sentir.

« Prends un peu d'aspirine Bunny.  
-Tu risques de faire brûler ton repas.  
-Prends-le, je m'occupe de ton repas mon petit Bunny.  
-Toujours aussi têtu.  
-Toi aussi. »

Il se mettait assis et prenais son aspirine, rassurer, le plus âgé retournait en cuisine pour en sortir quelques instants plus tard avec des assiettes bien garnies en riz sauté. Barnaby souriait avant de prendre une cuillère et de se régaler du repas que lui avait fait son partenaire. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les petits plats de Tiger avait manqué. Simple certes, mais remplis d'attention pour lui. Il finissait son assiette sans faire un bruit, ni parler. Le repas était silencieux comme à leur habitude. Il posait le tout sur sa table, retirant par la suite ses lunettes violettes, qui était de loin ses favorites. Elle ne corrigeait pas la vue. Elles étaient là pour lui éviter d'être trop vite éblouis par le soleil. Le héros, chouchou de ses dames était sensible aux rayons de l'astre du jour.

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, Tiger.  
-Kaede et son pouvoir de copier sont vraiment géniaux, elle est vraiment capable de copier n'importe quel don, si on la touche. Je n'aime pas trop le principe qui active ses capacités. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que mon cousin avait un pouvoir de magnétisme. Comme un gros aimant, tu aurais dû la voir attirer tous les outils en fer de la maison de ma mère. Heureusement, j'étais là pour lui apprendre, mais elle avait déjà une bonne base. Son enlèvement lui apprit à ne pas paniquer, c'était déjà un bon point pour contrôler son don. Elle a fini par comprendre que c'était elle qui décidait quand son don s'activait, mais aussi de pas l'utiliser trop souvent, au risque de se fatiguer. Ce qui est comique, c'est quand elle copiait mon pouvoir, elle avait droit à cinq minutes. Comme toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon pouvoir a autant diminué.  
-Depuis quand ça a commencé ?  
-Je dirais quand tu étais en danger avec Jack, je me suis soigné. Et puis mon pouvoir n'était plus le même.  
-Je pense que ton pouvoir et le mien ne sont pas faits pour nous guérir, ils nous renforcent certes, mais les utiliser de cette façon a entraîné ta chute. Promets-moi de ne plus le faire.  
-Promis, je ne voulais pas que tu meures, tu as tant de choses à vivre, comparé à moi. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux.  
-C'est bien gentil, mais ne te mets pas en danger, tu as une famille.  
-Et tu en fais partie, Bunny, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Barnaby restait un moment sans voix. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il savait qu'il comptait pour son collègue, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé cette option. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer à cette idée qu'il était important à ce point. C'était sûrement dû à son statut d'orphelin qu'il se sentait si heureux de faire partie d'une famille. Il ne disait rien si bien, qu'il sentait la main de Kotetsu prendre sa température. Un peu comme un frère. Ressentait-il quelque chose de ce genre pour lui. Comme s'il devait veiller sur un frère un peu fonceur et particulièrement maladroit. Il souriait en le voyant ainsi s'inquiéter. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, c'était vraiment bizarre, alors son corps faisait à ce qu'il s'attendait le moins. Il serrait contre lui le corps ferme de son ami. Il sentait une chaleur monter en lui. Il ne l'expliquait pas. Mais la présence de Tiger à ses côtés lui plaisait. Il se sentait chez lui à ses côtés, qu'importe le lieu.

« Bunny, ça ne va pas ?  
-Reste un peu comme cela, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une famille.  
-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?  
-C'est très gentil à toi, mais ne me pique pas toute la couverture cette fois.  
-Je ne promets rien. Mais je vais tenter de pas te la prendre.  
-Si on regardait un film ?  
-Non, je vais prendre une douche bien chaude et dormir, tu ferais bien d'en faire de même Bunny. »

Barnaby ne lâchait pourtant pas le corps de Kotetsu, qui grognait un peu comme le tigre qu'il voulait être aux yeux des autres. A part son caractère un peu fougueux, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de sauvage et féroce. Il le serrait, il voulait vraiment rester comme cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait si bien en étant à ses côtés. Il fermait les yeux et s'imprégnait de son odeur toute masculine. Il souriait.

« C'est mignon Buny, mais j'aimerais me laver. Je te promets que je vais vite.  
-Allons-y ensemble, on est deux hommes ça n'est pas gênant ?  
-En voilà une bonne idée. Allez, on se lève et on file se laver. »

Barnaby se levait et prenait la main de son collègue avant de filer dans la salle d'eau. Il souriait avant de se dévêtir sans aucune gêne, après tout, il était deux hommes. Il se retournait et allumait l'eau et prenait le savon avant de voir le corps dévêtu de son partenaire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cet homme était si bien fait, sa peau bronzée donnait presque envie de croquer dedans. Il se retenait de le faire sur le moment. Il préférait se laver, essayant de comprendre pourquoi, il désirait mordre la peau de Kotetsu. Il se tournait afin de bien se laver.

« Bunny ? Besoin d'aide pour laver ton dos ?  
-Merci, c'est gentil de me proposer, m... »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les mains de son ami venaient lui frotter énergiquement le dos. Il se détendait rapidement, son dos n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Il fermait même les yeux. Bien rapidement, les gestes s'arrêtaient. Il grognait un peu. C'était si agréable pourquoi avait-il arrêté. Il se tournait pour crier sur son collègue, mais les mots restaient coincé dans la gorge de l'homme aux boucles blondes. Il ravalait sa salive. Et se reculait, ne comprenant pas, l'homme plus âgé le suivait et saisissait son bras.

« Pourquoi tu me fuis Bunny ?  
-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.  
-Explique-moi, promis, je t'écouterai.  
-Tu ne te moques pas ?  
-Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Il voyait Kotetsu mettre la main sur son cœur et se donner un air solennel. Il pouvait presque en rire. Il n'en faisait rien. Il savait que son ami serait sincère. Il respirait à fond et se disait qu'une fois dit, il n'aurait plus rien à se reprocher.

« J'apprécie beaucoup ta présence, mais ce n'est pas sang, tu n'as rien remarqué, elle te crie dessus, car elle t'aime plus qu'un ami. Cela n'arrive jamais lors de sauvetage, mais en dehors, c'est la sensation que je ressens. Et puis, il y a quelques minutes, j'ai eu envie de te mordre la peau, je l'ai trouvée appréciable à ma vue.  
-Deux secondes, là. On dirait que tu es attiré par moi... Je ne l'aurai jamais cru.  
-Tu séduis pas mal de monde.  
-Les petites vielles, oui.  
-Et Blue Rose et moi.  
-Blue rose ?  
-Bon sang, tu n'as rien remarqué, elle te crie dessus, car elle t'aime plus qu'un ami.  
-Pour moi, c'est une amie, si quelqu'un est proche de moi en ce moment, c'est toi, Bunny. Tu sais bien plus de choses sur moi que les autres, même que ma fille, pourtant ma mère sait des choses sur moi. Ne l'envie pas Bunny.  
-Tu es hétéro, moi, je t'apprécie comme elle. Tu devrais l'aimer.  
-J'apprécie aussi ta présence Bunny. Je te laisse faire ce que tu désires de mon corps, si j'y prends du plaisir, ce céderait à tes avances, ça te va ?  
-Tiger, je suis puceau.  
-Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je te fais confiance. Bunny, tu dois savoir si ce n'est pas juste de l'affection pour moi, si c'est vraiment de l'amour.  
-Bien, allons dans mon lit, faisons les choses dans les règles. »

Sans attendre plus que cela. Barnaby soulevait comme une princesse Kotetsu. Il marchait jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposait sans un mot. Il commençait à embrasser diverses parties de son corps pour arriver aux lèvres. Il était un peu maladroit. Mais Tiger lui offrait l'entrée de sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent ce qui les faisait gémir un peu. Ils continuaient leur baiser. L'échange s'arrêtait seulement quand les deux étaient à court de souffle. Ils se regardaient.

« Finalement, ta persévérance à gagner des points était là pour combler un manque.  
-Peut-être, je vais gagner contre Blue Rose.  
-Bunny, essaye donc... »

Barnaby ne se le faisait pas dire deux fois. Il caressait la peau bronzée de son partenaire. S'arrêtant aux endroits où les gémissements se faisaient entendre. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le plus âgé, mais il ne se dégageait pas. Il avait été curieux de ce côté-là. Ce qui laissait au plus jeune l'occasion pour commencer à caresser son entre-jambe. Au début, la sensation était vraiment étrange, puis, il trouvait ça très agréable et chaud. Il savait ou toucher pour avoir des réactions. Il souriait en voyant son collègue se tortiller en gémissant. Il savait qu'il serait tout à lui, mais au lieu de se faire plaisir, il avait décidé de faire un peu patienter Kotetsu. Il l'embrassait à nouveau, sa main s'activant toujours sur l'objet de son désir. En sa sentant gonfler sous ses gestes, il se disait que la suite promettait d'être intéressante. Il mordillait les tétons de l'homme en dessous de lui. Ils se dressèrent sous le mauvais traitement qu'ils subissaient. Il voyait bien que son aîné était déjà loin dans son plaisir. Il se laissait donc tenter par quelque chose qui semblait naturel. Sachant qu'il fallait préparer son partenaire. Ses doigts s'approchaient de l'entrée. Pour distraire cette tentative. Le blond descendait sa bouche sur le membre de son futur amant. Vu les couinements qu'il faisait, il savait qu'il aimait ça. Il continuait à lui faire plaisir en commençant à le doigter sans ce que l'autre le remarque de trop. Il voyait même que ce dernier écartait les jambes, comme si le tigre était déjà prêt à le recevoir. Il résistait à l'envie qui se faisait de plus e, plus présente à cause des gémissements de l'adulte qui était sous lui. Il savait que son pénis était loin d'être satisfait. Il ajoutait un deuxième doigt qui faisait hurler de douleur le plus âgé, douleur bien vite oubliée par les gestes du plus jeune. Il faisait de son mieux pour lui donner du plaisir et ça fonctionnait très bien sur sa victime consentante. Il ne violerait pas son partenaire et l'homme qu'il aime. Son cœur ratait un battement à cette pensée. Sa bouche quittait le membre de Tiger pour aller l'embrasser avec amour. Il l'aime. C'était sûr. Il bougeait ses doigts plus doucement en l'embrassant tendrement. Il s'arrêtait un moment.

« Kotetsu, je t'aime.  
-Bunny, ne dit pas n'importe quoi ? C'est les hormones.  
-Non, je t'aime vraiment... »

Il choisissait ce moment pour retirer ses doigts et s'empaler dans le corps de son collègue. Ce dernier avait eu si mal qu'il avait laissé une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il le serrait contre lui. Il avait mal de le voir ainsi, mais étrangement, une part de lui se sentait parfaitement bien en lui. Il ne bougeait pas d'un puce, embrassant les lèvres de son partenaire. Ce dernier le laissait faire. Il cherchait quelques instants la langue de son amant, quand elles se retrouvèrent, le corps de Kotetsu se détendait un peu. Ce qui faisait passer la sensation qu'il avait sur son membre. Il continuait jusqu'à en prendre le souffle.

« Je t'aime, et ce, depuis un moment, je me suis jamais rendu compte.  
-Cesse de parler et bouge.  
-Impatient. »

Barnaby bougeait doucement en premier, puis il se laissait doucement aller à mesure où Kotetsu bougeait les hanches en criant de plaisir. Il finissait par aller vite, laissant libre cours à son envie en allant profondément en lui. Ses hanches percutant violemment celle qui était sous lui. Il gémissait à son tour pour finir par venir avec u seul mot...

« Kotetsu... »

Il se laissait tomber sur le corps de l'autre et s'endormait sans avoir pris le temps de se retirer. Il était heureux. Il se réveillait le lendemain, bien entendu, le plus vieux s'était bougé de sa place, mais il était à côté de lui. Il caressait la joue du plus jeune en soupirant.

« Tu te rends compte que tu as volé ma virginité, Bunny, faudra que tu assumes les conséquences.  
-Je suis prêt à perdre ma virginité de l'autre côté si tu le souhaites.  
-Pas maintenant, j'ai mal au dos avec tes bêtises.  
-Alors tu as aimé ?  
-Oui, sinon, je ne te redemanderais pas en ce moment, tu es stupide là, Bunny. »

Barnaby souriait et embrassait l'homme qu'il aime.

« Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi idiot, la prochaine fois, pieute pas sur moi, à la longue, tu es lourd.  
-Je retiendrais, chaton. »

Il mordait son oreille et allait préparer le déjeuner complètement satisfait de sa nuit avec son partenaire. Il recommencerait, oh oui.


End file.
